poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dealer of Destruction!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Dealer of Destruction! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Professor Kukui: - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Dealer of Destruction! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Philmac (False self) + Dark Philmac + Nemesis the Unknown = Dark the Unknown? - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: YOU TOOK HIS SUPER STRENGTH AND FORCE FIELD AWAY TOO?! - Mark EVO: THANKS TO YOU EMERL, PHILMAC REALLY IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!!!! Gmerl: Mark EVO what do we say about blaming Emerl? Mark EVO: I'm sorry, BUT WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE! Emerl: Mark's right we must attack! - - - - - - - - - Primus Onslaught: I'm not letting this Keyblabe wielder interfering this battle, BEGONE! (Primus open a portal sending Mark far away from the here) N.A.N.O.: Mark! Emerl: Don't worry I'll bring him back to us now. Potal open! Dark the Unknown: I don't think so! Gmerl: Oh yes he does! Whirlwind Shield! (He trapped Dark the Unknown in his shield) Emerl: Thanks Gmerl. Potal open! (Emerl opened a potal and Mark came back from far away) Mark EVO: Thank you sir for saving me. Emerl: Your welcome Mark EVO. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Primus Onslaught: You're a fool, Philmac... A complete fool. - - Primus Onslaught: You won't be needing this anymore. (Primus break Philmac's sword) - Primus Onslaught: Or this. (Primus then breaks his shield into pieces of shards) - Lana: You're so cruel! - - Primus Onslaught: To be honest... - (Primus then puts his arm cannon on Philmac's chest) Primus Onslaught: ...I like you better as a lonely robot. (Primus fire a extremely powerful blast which made Philmac scream in pain and send him flying) Mark EVO: Philmac! - Dark the Unknown: Philmac, you are no longer fit to have this type of darkness inside you, I on the other hand am. - - - - - Primus Onslaught: I would love to kill you all right now, but this isn't the time or place to fight your useless pets or see your pointless skills... Dark the Unknown: We'll just be on way. Ash Ketchum: Someday we'll get stronger and defeat Team Skull's leader, and off course you and your new creation. Dark the Unknown: I would like to see you try, you useless boy. Philmac:(grunt) Don't you dare call my friend name useless boy, you fake old me. (Primus punched him in the gut) Philmac: (Groans) Primus Onslaught: Night night. (Philmac collapsed) - - Dark the Unknown: You've got a lot of nerve for annoying robot who's afraid of losing. Lillie: (Gasps in shocked) (Flashback of what Dark Philmac said to Lillie) Dark Philmac (Flashback): You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying girl who's afraid of Pokemon. (Flashback ends) Lillie: - - Dark the Unknown: Bye bye for now. (They left) Mark EVO: Philmac are you okay? N.A.N.O.: He's unconscious, but he's still alive... barely. Rhinox: We must recover him quickly. Rachet: Right to the healing chamber. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts